Je donnerais tout
by Aelig
Summary: PK-City est une ville tranquille, si tranquille ; telle les villes de série américaine, où tout le monde se connaît et où la vie semble si belle que rien ne pourrait l'entacher. Et puis, une série de meurtre hante la ville... - OS, FrUK.
**Titre :** Je donnerais tout.. (Trouvé à l'arrache /PAN)

 **Rating :** M. Parce que c'est gore rofl. Fin, mention de violence et truc pas jojo, surtout.

 **Personnages/Paring :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre || Francis Bonnefoy/France || Elizaveta Héderváry/Hongrie || Matthias Køhler/Danemark || Yekaterina Braginskaya/Ukraine || Anri Janssen/Belgique || Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Espagne || Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prusse || Ludwig Beilschmidt/Allemagne || Yao Wang/Chine || Emil Steilsson/Islande || Lukas Bondevik/Norvège || Jai Long Wang/Hong Kong || Feliciano Vargas/Italie du Nord || Lovino Vargas/Italie du Sud. FrUK, FrUK everywheeeere.

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Mystery, Angst ?

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et/ou l'univers appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Cette histoire m'appartient.

 **N/A :**

ARG.

PUTAIN.

JE VOULAIS FINIR CE TRUC AVANT MINUIT UUUUURG.

Bref, c'raté, bonjour/bonsoir à vous aussi /PAN

Bon, concernant cet OS...

Euh.

*tousse et regarde ailleurs*

Comment dire...? C'est basé sur un jeu sur forum, le Rabbit Doubt, un peu du genre du Loup-Garou si vous connaissez.

C'est le résultat d'une partie sur Pasta Kedavra (hop, p'tit coup de pub) où j'étais la MDJ. J'expliquerais un peu plus en détail à la fin haha.

Enfin, sachez que si j'ai mis rating M, c'pas pour un éventuel lemon, mais bien parce que y a une omniprésence de la mort et des détails un peu dégueulasses parfois, plus quelques jurons ici là. Rien de très joyeux au final.

Puis, bon, je suis désolée pour la qualité, je voulais finir ça pour l'anniversaire de l'Entente Cordiale le 8, mais je suis en retard du coup- J'ai passé ma journée dessus et c'pas forcément génial duh. Mais j'ai et la flemme de me relire et la flemme d'améliorer ça rofl je m'en excuse-

Du coup c'un peu moche.

Mais j'ose quand même dédicacer ce truc à **Asahi** , ma formidable petite **Asahi** *KEUR* et à **Black-cherry** , ma petite **Aly** qui m'a tant tannée pour avoir cet OS et que j'ai fait chier avec c: Puis à **Kurea-chan** , aussi, because, l'une de mes auteures FrUK préférées. (Avec l'autre là, Alex ou j'sais plus quoi, Miss Serpent /PAN) *KEUR SUR VOUS LES FILLES* JE VOUS AIME FORT *HUGS*

 _J'ose vous espérer une bonne lecture-_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _JE DONNERAIS TOUT..._**

 **-X-**

* * *

La secrétaire quitta son bureau en trombe, se dirigeant au pas de course vers le carrée de bureau de l'équipe du commissaire Kirkland. Yekaterina interpella ce dernier dès qu'il fut près de lui, ne prêtant pas attention aux trois policiers l'ayant saluée.

« Monsieur ! Il y a eu... Un meurtre. »

Elle tenait entre ses doigts serrés une feuille de papier, qu'elle tendit au commissaire dès qu'il se tourna vers elle. Elizaveta, Matthias et Francis, les trois membres de l'équipe d'Arthur, se portèrent aussitôt à ses côtés, dans l'attente de plus d'informations.

Le calme s'installa dans l'enceinte du poste de police de la petite ville de PK-City. Les photos de criminels côtoyant les cartes postales des collègues en vacances semblaient les juger depuis les murs où ils étaient accrochés, dans la vaine tentative de recouvrir l'horrible peinture jaune qu'ils abordaient. Les bureaux, installés de manière plutôt désordonné mais par groupe de quatre pour les trois équipes différentes du poste, s'étaient vidés alors que tous s'étaient levés. Les ordinateurs ronronnaient, et c'était bien le seul bruit qu'on pouvait percevoir.

Arthur Kirkland, commissaire de son état, chef du poste mais également de sa propre équipe, se saisit du papier blanc que lui tendait Yekaterina, le dépliant ensuite pour entamer sa lecture. Discrètement, Francis se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule – même si tous ici l'avait remarqué, et que personne n'ignorait leur situation de couple depuis quatre ans.

Ce qui les rendait tous aussi fébrile, par contre, était le fait que la secrétaire était arrivée en parlant de _meurtre_. PK-City était une petite ville, pas bien grande – le stéréotype des séries télé, où tout le monde se connaît.

Si il y avait eu un meurtre, tout le monde le connaissait. Pire, tout le monde connaissait le meurtrier.

Seule Katy savait qui était le mort – plus Arthur et Francis qui en prenait connaissance.

Et tout le monde put voir le visage du bras droit du commissaire pâlir subitement, avant de reculer, sous le choc.

Tout le monde put voir le visage d'Arthur se fermer encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Et il annonça le nom.

« Ludwig Beilschmidt. »

Il y eut diverses réactions.

Certains furent soulagés en se disant qu'au final, ils n'étaient pas si proche – mais ils restaient peinés.

D'autres, plus proche de la famille, plus sensible, laissèrent une ou deux larmes couler, une exclamation horrifiée leur échapper.

Arthur ne dit rien d'autre, se dirigeant vers son bureau, suivit par son équipe. Ils prirent leurs affaires et sans plus de cérémonie, partirent prendre deux voitures du poste afin d'aller sur les lieux du crime.

* * *

Matthias et Elizaveta étaient dans les deuxième voiture. Arthur conduisait, lançant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son amant perdu dans ses pensées.

Gilbert, le frère aîné de Ludwig, était l'un des deux meilleurs amis de Francis – ils formaient un sacré trio avec Antonio, le troisième larron. Ludwig était bien plus jeune qu'eux – dix-huit ans cette année – et Francis l'avait vu grandir, le gardant régulièrement à l'occasion, l'aidant dans ses relations avec les autres.

Francis le considérait comme un ami cher.

« … Francis ? »

Le dénommé ne tourna pas la tête, mais eut l'obligeance de faire un signe de main à son amant pour lui signaler qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

Arthur se concentra sur la route, malgré tout toujours inquiet.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après sur la scène de crime. Un simple parc, juste en face de l'immeuble où habitait la victime. Un camions de pompier était là, s'occupant certainement du passant ayant découvert le corps. Les deux sortirent du véhicule, vite suivit par leurs collègues qui étaient arrivés peu de temps après eux. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers la victime, que le légiste examinait déjà.

Francis s'arrêta en chemin, les yeux fixés le camion de pompier à l'arrière duquel se trouvaient deux personnes. Il prit une grande inspiration, prévint Arthur du regard qu'il ne les suivait pas jusqu'à la victime, et se dirigea vers l'arrière du véhicule.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement les deux silhouettes blottit l'une contre l'autre.

« Gil... ? Tonio... ? »

Les deux relevèrent la tête vers lui. Les yeux rouges, le regard vague, incapable de le fixer. Tous deux avaient une couverture de survie sur les épaules. Gil s'était lové contre Tonio, incapable de bouger.

Francis savait que les Beilschmidt avaient perdu leurs parents jeunes, et qu'ils n'avait plus de famille autre qu'eux-mêmes. Ludwig avait toujours tout représenté pour Gil – même après sa mise en couple avec Tonio qu'il considérait comme l'homme de sa vie.

Ludwig avait tout été. Il était son petit frère, son petit ange qu'il avait élevé, aimé, chouchouté. Et Ludwig était mort. Il restait seul, lui le grand frère incapable de repousser la mort pour son cadet.

Et ça, Gilbert ne pouvait l'accepter.

Il ne l'accepterait jamais.

Autant Francis qu'Antonio le savait.

Le policier s'assit près de ses amis, se blottit contre eux à son tour.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Rien.

* * *

« Qu'avons-nous ? » demanda brusquement Arthur, assis sur son bureau.

Son équipe se tourna vers lui, avant de prendre les informations qu'ils avaient récoltés tout au long de la journée.

« La victime est Ludwig Beilschmidt. Il a été assassiné ce matin, au alentour de dix heure. Il est orphelin, élevé par son frère aîné, Gilbert. » Matthias avait parlé le premier. Francis comme Elizaveta était trop proche des Beilschmidt pour réussir à oublier que ce n'était qu'un corps dans la morgue, pas celui d'un ami, pas celui d'un gamin qu'ils avaient vu grandir. Le grand danois continua d'ailleurs sur sa lancée, méthodique. « Il avait un petit-ami, Feliciano Vargas. Il était avec un groupe d'élèves à l'heure du meurtre, il est donc innocent, ce n'est pas une dispute de couple qui a mal tournée. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux collègues, et constatant qu'aucun des deux ne bronchaient, il continua toujours aussi calmement.

« Le corps a été découvert pas Antonio Fernández Carriedo, le petit-ami de son frère. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il allait chez lui pour lui ramener un pull qu'il avait oublié chez eux le soir précédent, et en passant dans le parc, il a vu le corps. »

Arthur stoppa Matthias dans sa tirade en constatant le visage devenu blanc de leurs deux autres collègues à la vue des photos de la victime. Crâne enfoncé et le sang s'étant déversé au alentour – il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas beau à voir. D'autant plus en connaissant la personne qu'elle avait été autrefois.

« Bien. Les indices ?

\- Rien. L'endroit était... Propre, mais pas assez pour que ce soit suspect. C'est comme si une branche était tombé sur le crâne de cet homme, sans raison.

\- Un mobile ?

\- Non plus. Il n'était pas forcément apprécié par tout le monde, mais aucune animosité qui pousse à tuer. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du commissaire.

Il ne la sentait pas, cette affaire. Pas du tout, même.

Trop de... Vide, dans tout.

Il regarda sa montre, constata l'heure avancée – il se doutait bien qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin aujourd'hui.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. A demain. »

Silencieusement, ils prirent tous leurs affaires, et sortirent ensemble sur le parking où ils se séparèrent, chacun à sa voiture. Ou du moins, Matthias et Elizaveta partirent.

Arthur et Francis partaient toujours ensemble, après tout.

Arthur au volant, Francis en passager – ils préféraient cette combinaison.

« Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part... ? » demanda presque doucement l'anglais – ce qui n'était certainement pas en accord avec son caractère.

« Chez toi. Je ne veux pas aller ailleurs. »

Si Arthur fut surprit il ne le montra pas, se contentant de prendre le chemin de son appartement, concentré sur sa route.

« D'ailleurs... » commença Francis. « Cela fait plus de quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble. Tu ne crois pas que... ? » Il sembla hésiter un instant. « Qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble... ? »

Même si c'était déjà le cas, en soit.

Puisqu'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à passer d'un appartement à l'autre, sans vraiment s'établir dans l'un d'eux.

Le commissaire rougit, à la fois surprit et secrètement enchanté par la demande.

« Hum, oui, en effet, c'est... Envisageable. Mais pourquoi parles-tu de ça maintenant... ? »

Pendant un instant, le français ne répondit pas, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague. La voiture, sous l'injonction de son conducteur, tourna à droite, puis à gauche et encore à gauche, pour finir par s'arrêter face à un petit immeuble cossu. Le moteur calma son ronronnement alors que les deux policiers restaient dans le véhicule.

« J'aimerais... Profiter. D'être avec toi. » murmura finalement Francis.

Il sortit presque aussitôt de la voiture, laissant un Arthur surprit à l'intérieur. Lorsque le conducteur s'extirpa de son véhicule, son amant avait déjà entré le code et lui tenait la porte ouverte, un léger sourire triste sur le visage. Sans qu'un autre mot ne soit dit, ils entrèrent côté à côte dans l'immeuble, la porte se refermant doucement derrière eux.

* * *

 _[SOUVENIRS – RENCONTRE]_

 _Arthur n'avait qu'une petite vingtaine d'année. Récemment promu de l'école de police, il s'était présenté au poste de la petite ville de son enfance. La secrétaire – déjà Katy à l'époque, avec ses cheveux blonds courts, ses yeux aux reflets violines et sa poitrine qui attirait trop les regards – lui avait indiqué un bureau, gentiment, lui avait souhaité bonne chance._

 _C'était à cet instant qu'il avait rencontré Francis._

 _Lui était plus vieux, présent depuis trois longues années. Du haut des ses vingt-trois ans, c'était un véritable coureur de jupon – le sourire séducteur qu'il lui avait envoyé à son arrivée ne l'avait pas trompé. Ils avaient dû faire équipe, lors de la première enquête d'Arthur au poste. Étrangement, malgré le nombre de leurs engueulades qui allaient croissantes, cette collaboration avait été un succès, si bien que le commissaire de l'époque avait décidé de les mettre dans la même équipe._

 _Arthur avait haït Francis dès qu'il l'avait vu._

 _L'avait haït autant qu'aimé._

* * *

Arthur aimait les matins où il se réveillait tendrement blottit contre Francis. La chaleur des bras de son amant autour de son corps, s'accrochant à lui et se joignant dans son dos, le faisait se sentir bien, si bien. Il se réveillait le premier, mais restait à profiter de l'instant contre le français endormit. Français qui se levait toujours le premier, qui aimait à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour eux deux.

Ce matin-là ne fut pas l'un de ces matins.

Ce fut un matin un peu triste, avec la veille qui leur restait en mémoire, les empêchant plus ou moins de parler. Arthur savait qu'il devait laisser Francis faire son deuil, et ils savaient aussi que personne ne devait se laisser abattre et qu'ils se devaient de rester fixés sur leur objectif – découvrir le meurtrier.

L'ambiance dans le poste de police lorsqu'ils arrivèrent était morbide. Yekaterina attendait Arthur près de son bureau, la tête baissée.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, lui tendant une nouvelle feuille blanche.

« Je... Il y a eut un deuxième meurtre... »

Arthur jeta un œil à Francis qui s'était crispé, observa un instant les policiers qui se regroupaient de nouveau autour d'eux. Il attrapa le papier, commença à lire les lignes inscrites dessus.

Il lâcha la sentence.

« Yao Wang. »

Le restaurateur de la ville. Que tout le monde connaissait ici ; on avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours malgré son visage resté jeune. Tous étaient allés dans son restaurant à telle ou telle occasion, s'étaient fait servir par lui et sa bonne humeur.

Un froid s'installa dans l'assemblée, s'éternisa un instant avant qu'Arthur ne reprenne la parole, encore une fois.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

Arthur tapotait nerveusement son volant des doigts. Que pouvait-il dire, encore une fois ? La même scène que la veille au soir se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un mort, un meurtre. Des images horribles qui lui restaient en mémoire – Yao avait été démembré et pour ainsi dire retrouvé éparpillé. Francis se trouvait à ses côtés, dans la voiture, le regard vague, sans lui adresser le moindre signe ni parole.

Il détestait ça.

Il ressentait un sentiment d'impuissance extrêmement désagréable. Des gens se faisaient tuer sous son nez et lui n'arrivait pas à identifier le meurtrier.

Cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Il devait arrêter ces meurtres, maintenant, avant qu'un autre ait eu lieu.

Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux verts vers Francis, qui contemplait toujours le paysage extérieur.

Il se devait de le faire, pour que son amant ainsi que tous les proches des victimes puisse faire leur deuil.

* * *

Francis tentait en vain de se noyer sous la douche, aussi Arthur en profit pour ressortir les dossiers sur les deux meurtres.

Quels indices avaient-ils ?

Concrètement, pas grand-chose.

Les scènes de crime étaient toujours très propre, comme si la personne avait été tuée par un fantôme ou une personne volante.

Les personnes ayant retrouvés les corps étaient des proches des victimes – le beau-frère de Ludwig, le petit frère de Yao.

Une certaine incompréhension flottait par rapport à ces meurtres. Pourquoi était la question qui revenait le plus.

Aucune arme n'avait été retrouvée, aucun suspect en vue.

Ils étaient dans le brouillard total.

Francis arriva derrière lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« On ne trouvera rien ce soir, mon lapin... Allons nous coucher. »

Arthur soupira, rangeant simplement ses feuilles.

Concentré, il ne vit pas Francis ramasser une feuille qui avait glissé à terre, ni le remarqua la ranger dans sa poche.

* * *

 _[SOUVENIRS – PREMIER BAISER]_

 _Francis et Arthur s'était engueulés plus violemment qu'à l'accoutumée, cette fois-là. Arthur avait claqué la porte de l'agence, était parti aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Francis n'avait pas hésité et l'avait aussitôt suivit._

 _C'était tellement cliché. Il l'avait rattrapé, dans le parc près de l'agence, lui avait agrippé le bras, l'avait fait se retourner._

 _Ils s'étaient juste dévisagés, furieux._

 _A quel moment s'étaient-ils rapprochés ? A quel moment leurs mains s'étaient trouvées, accrochées ?_

 _Ils ne le savaient pas._

 _Mais leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, pressées l'une contre l'autre, et ils ne s'étaient pas détachés._

* * *

Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il espérait ce matin-ci, en arrivant au poste, une nouvelle fois accompagné de Francis.

Mais voir les visages graves de ces collègues, et une nouvelle fois Yekaterina devant son bureau, il comprit.

Il comprit qu'il pourchasserait le meurtrier des citoyens de PK-City jusqu'au bout.

Et qu'il donnerait tout pour le voir derrière les barreaux.

* * *

Encore une fois, Arthur put constater qu'un membre de son équipe avait été touché par un nouveau meurtre.

Matthias s'était plus écroulé dans les bras de son petit-ami plutôt que de l'aider lui à supporter sa peine ; mais Lukas affirma avoir l'habitude. Pourtant, lorsque les policiers tournèrent leurs regards vers la victime, ce fut lui qui se blottit contre le danois pour craquer et laisser libre court à la tristesse qui hantait son cœur.

Comment pouvait-il rester stoïque face à la tête détachée du corps de son petit frère, après tout ?

Francis leur lança un dernier coup d'œil avant de se poster aux côtés de son petit-ami.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose cette fois... ? »

Rien ne semblait différent aux deux autres scènes de crime. Absolument rien...

Arthur secoua la tête, frustré. Bon sang, allait-il réussir à trouver ce meurtrier vu le peu d'indice qu'ils trouvaient ?

« Il faudrait presque regarder chaque personne n'ayant pas d'alibi aux heures des meurtres... » réfléchit le français.

« Tu sais combien nous sommes à PK-City ? » grogna le commissaire.

« On pourrait commencer par les proches, puis étendre les recherches... »

Arthur grommela et fit un signe de main. Oui, cela pourrait être un début. Même si c'était long et fastidieux. Il mettrait l'une des équipes dessus en rentrant.

Il fallait bien tenter quelque chose, après tout.

* * *

Matthias n'était pas rentré avec eux. Il avait préféré rester auprès de Lukas, et Arthur lui avait donné ses congés. Il lui avait recommandé d'ouvrir l'œil, au cas où.

« Bon. Tentons de relier les meurtres entre eux. » commença Arthur une fois tous posés à leurs bureaux. « Déjà, tous se connaissaient. La première et la dernière victime fréquentaient la même université et ne s'appréciaient guère. Pour le lien avec le deuxième... Il était le frère aîné du petit-ami de la dernière victime. »

Cette façon de parler était un tant soit peu plus compliquée qu'en utilisant les noms des victimes ; mais elle permettait à Arthur de se placer en spectateur objectif et de se débarrasser de tout sentiment pouvant entraver son jugement.

« Ils se connaissaient donc tous plus ou moins et avaient l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. On peut déjà penser à un meurtrier en série, vu le nombre de victimes. On suppose donc que toutes les morts sont liées. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quoique ce soit sur les proches, ou leurs activités ? »

Il darda un regard à ses hommes, attendant une réponse. Elizaveta se leva, une étrange colère froide régnant dans ses yeux. Personne n'oubliait qu'elle avait été très proche de Ludwig de part son amitié de longue date avec Gilbert, l'aîné de celui-ci.

« Il n'y a rien de suspect, du moins dans leurs activités. Pour les proches... Pas grand-chose non plus. Certains n'ont pas d'alibi pour certains horaires mais en ont pour d'autres, mais c'était à prévoir. »

Arthur hocha la tête, distribua les ordres comme à son habitude. Francis fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau et lui attrapa la main.

« On va y arriver Arthur... »

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, malgré sa fatigue évidente.

Bien que ce fut incongru, l'anglais se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que le français.

* * *

 _[SOUVENIRS – COUPLE]_

 _Au début, ils s'embrassaient, au détour d'un couloir, dans la voiture de l'un d'eux, perdus dans une ruelle et dans leur propre réalité._

 _Ils avaient couchés ensemble, ensuite. Ils ne savaient plus trop comment, ou pourquoi – peut-être une journée difficile, un étrange rapprochement, un peu d'alcool, une solitude étrange régnant sur leur cœur qu'ils voulaient partager._

 _Un jour, Arthur avait regardé Francis, lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne voulait pas continuer une relation comme celle-là, que c'était presque malsain, que ça l'empêchait de se trouver quelqu'un._

 _Francis avait simplement sourit._

 _« Sors avec moi. »_

 _Il avait dit oui._

* * *

Ils étaient restés tard au poste, plusieurs membres des différentes équipes. Puis le poste de la secrétaire, que Yekaterina avait abandonné, avait sonné.

Tous avaient relevés la tête, fixant sans le voir ce téléphone annonciateur d'une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle.

Arthur s'était levé et avait décroché.

Son visage ne laissa rien transparaître durant tout le temps de la conversation. Un instant, il ferma brièvement les yeux, comme en lutte intérieure, puis prononça quelques mots.

Le téléphone fut reposé sur son socle et le commissaire les fixa gravement.

« Il y a eut un nouveau meurtre. »

* * *

En voyant la victime, Arthur changea d'avis.

Il avait affaire à un suicide.

Jai Long Wang. Le petit frère de Yao – deuxième victime –, le petit-ami d'Emil – troisième victime. Lié à deux meurtres, même au premier compte tenu de l'inimité entre Emil et Ludwig.

Et empoisonné. Par un poison visiblement achetée par la victime elle-même, le ticket de caisse le prouvant.

Avait-il devant eux la dépouille du meurtrier qui sévissait alors à PK-City... ?

De premières fouilles confirmèrent la présence d'objets ayant put servir aux précédents meurtres.

Pourtant, Francis se montra le premier sceptique.

« C'est trop simple. » dit-il simplement, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés.

Arthur devait bien admettre que c'était comme si tout leur tombait dans le bec déjà cuit, d'un coup, après des recherches jusque là infructueuses.

Et surtout, l'appel qu'il avait reçu et faisant état de la mort de Jai était anonyme. Qui donc pouvait l'avoir passé sans rester aux abords de la scène de crime comme demandé par le commissaire ? Qui ne donnerait pas son nom et ses coordonnées aux policiers alors même qu'elle a trouvé un corps, et se trouve probablement en face d'un meurtre.

Peut-être le véritable meurtrier.

Arthur se promit de creuser de ce côté-là.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin lorsqu'Arthur et ses hommes purent sortir du commissariat et prendre un peu de repos.

L'anglais ne dit rien lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

Après ses journées d'éprouvantes, ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

« Francis... ? Je veux qu'on habite ensemble. Dans un appartement à nous. Et... Peut-être... Qu'on ait une famille un jour. »

Arthur s'en foutait de rougir. Parce que le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Francis à cet instant, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, était bien plus beau que n'importe quoi sur cette Terre.

* * *

A peine posé au bureau, Arthur donna des ordres pour faire des recherches sur l'appel anonyme reçu la veille au soir.

Ils se démenèrent en recherches et recoupement de recherches durant toute la matinée, jusqu'en début d'après-midi.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur sandwich prit sur le pouce – pour ceux travaillant encore sur les meurtres, la mort de Jai laissant planer le doute sur son identité de meurtrier ou non – un appel vint entacher leur travail.

Katy ressortir de son box, l'air grave, et Arthur comprit que sa première impression avait été la bonne.

Il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre.

Encore une fois.

Encore une _putain_ de fois.

* * *

Fusillée.

La nouvelle victime avait été tout simplement fusillée.

Original, se disait cyniquement Arthur.

Mais l'identité de la victime faisait bien mal au cœur une fois découverte.

Feliciano Vargas.

Un adorable italien, attachant, apprécié et appréciant tout le monde.

Exactement le genre de personne qu'on ne s'attendait pas à retrouver criblé de balle dans une ruelle.

Prostré dans l'ambulance, le frère jumeau de la victime pleurait dans les bras de Francis, qui le berçait et tentait de le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

Le français connaissait bien les deux italiens après tout. Dans son enfance, il avait toujours été très proche d'Antonio, son frère de cœur, et lorsque les deux enfants étaient arrivés en ville, alors qu'eux étaient en pleine adolescence, ils les avaient aussitôt adoptés et chouchouté à l'extrême.

Il formait une drôle de fratrie recomposée, s'amusait souvent à dire Antonio aux trois autres.

Et ils venaient de perdre l'un de leur membre.

Francis passa sa main dans les cheveux de Lovino, marmonnant des paroles sans suites et loin de pouvoir être réelles.

Non, rien n'irait de nouveau bien.

Ils seraient toujours un peu détruits par cette mort.

Elizaveta alla les rejoindre et prit le relais de Francis. Elle connaissait bien les deux italiens elle aussi, et ses attitudes de mère protectrice seraient plus apaisantes pour Lovino que le propre chagrin de Francis.

Arthur trembla presque de colère contenue lorsque Francis craqua dans ses bras. Il redressa son amant, prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et le fixa de ses saisissant yeux verts.

« Francis... Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour mettre ce meurtrier derrière les barreaux... Tout. Je te promets qu'on l'aura... Je te le jure. »

Ce n'était pas forcément les meilleurs mots, pas les plus rassurants ou apaisants. Mais ils eurent le mérite de calmer Francis, de lui faire retrouver cette lueur battante dans le regard.

Une fois cette affaire résolue, Arthur se promit de l'envoyer en voyage loin de PK-City, de lui reparler de cette envie de famille qui le taraudait beaucoup trop, de lui permettre de se poser enfin et de faire son deuil.

* * *

Ce fut lorsqu'ils revinrent au poste que soudainement tout leur tomba dessus.

Une autre équipe avait continué à recouper les recherches et étaient parvenue à un résultat intéressant. Après de nouvelles fouilles sur divers sites et banques de données, ils avaient découvert que l'une des personnes ayant le moins d'alibi parmi les proches des victimes avait acheté un flacon du poison administré à Jai au marché noir.

Ils avaient un suspect.

Ou plutôt, une suspecte.

Anri Janssen, belge de naissance, petite commerçante sans histoire, fournissant Yao et amie avec Gilbert, Antonio, Francis. Une adorable jeune femme dont on ne pouvait présager le pire.

Ils foncèrent sans plus attendre chez elle, avec une certaine hâte quant à connaître le fin mot de son histoire.

Elle les attendait, tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil de son confortable salon, un sourire fou aux lèvres.

« Zut... Il y avait encore tant de gens à tuer ~ » furent ses seules paroles.

* * *

Elle avait viré folle et personne ne l'avait remarqué. Elle avait sut le cacher, comme par miracle.

Francis tapotait nerveusement du doigt sur son ordinateur, perturbé par cette histoire.

Il jeta un œil à l'Open Space plus ou moins désert, et entreprit d'orienter ses recherches dans un autre sens. Il imprima toutes les feuilles possiblement intéressantes qu'il trouva, envoya un message à Antonio pour savoir comment se portait Gilbert et Lovino, le prévenir qu'il les rejoindrait demain puisqu'il devait clore le dossier. Son ami espagnol lui répondit peu de temps après.

« Prends soin de toi _hermano_. » Francis sourit un peu. L'espagnol avait toujours été si prévenant avec lui... Un véritable grand-frère poule.

Il lui répondit encore une fois et éteignit son portable. Le français constata de l'heure avancée et se leva, rangeant ses affaires et stoppant le fonctionnement de son ordinateur. Il vérifia qu'il avait toutes les feuilles imprimées et les fourra dans sa sacoche.

« Francis ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison... ? »

Il trouva la tête de l'anglais absolument mignonne.

Il se sentait tellement déplacé, avec tout ces sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui.

L'amour pour Arthur. La douleur de la perte de Feliciano, de Ludwig. Le dégoût de savoir l'une de ses amies responsable de ces meurtres horribles.

« Je vais à mon appart ce soir. Faire le ménage et emballer mes paquets. Ton appart est plus grand, il sera plus pratique, tu ne penses pas ? Pour ce dont on a parlé l'autre jour... Et je veux te faire une surprise. »

La vie continuait malgré tout.

Et il adorait toujours autant voir Arthur rougir.

Il prit le visage de son amant en coupe, comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je t'aime mon ange. »

Il voulait juste se souvenir de moment comme celui-ci, de ces genres de moment qui remplissaient ta vie de bonheur.

« Je t'aime aussi Francis. » souffla Arthur.

Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, presque timidement – comme un premier baiser. Se sourirent un peu.

Puis Francis fila, grimpant dans sa voiture et prenant le chemin de son appartement.

Arthur se toucha les lèvres, se trouvant un peu idiot d'être aussi amoureux ; mais en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, il se dit que c'était le genre de moment qu'il voulait vivre jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Francis prit le temps de se poser une fois rentré chez lui. Son lieu de vie était certes petit, mais sa cuisine qui mangeait une bonne partie de l'espace lui permettait de contenter les papilles de ses invités. Il s'affala sur son canapé, bière à la main, et entreprit de ressortir les feuilles imprimées plus tôt.

Il les lit, tranquillement, reliant les événements et personnes entre eux.

Il se stoppa, son cœur semblant s'arrêter. Son regard vola de son portable qu'il ralluma d'un pressement de bouton sec à la feuille sur laquelle il avait annoté tout ce qui pouvait être utile.

L'horrible vérité se dessinait sous ses yeux.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû découvrir ça, _hermano_... »

Francis n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

* * *

Arthur crut que son monde s'écroulait.

Oh, il la voyait, la tâche de sang sur le parquet. Oh, il la voyait, le feuille à l'origine de tout ça – il l'avait même dans ses mains.

Il le voyait, le drap blanc qui semblait l'agresser, lui sauter au visage, le _tuer de l'intérieur_.

Ce ne pouvait être possible. Ce ne pouvait être réel.

Ce ne pouvait être la vérité, la vérité véritable et implacable.

Il ne voulait pas y croire et n'y croirait jamais.

Tout cela n'était qu'une vaste blague n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas.

Arthur ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

* * *

Il voulait le demander en mariage. Il avait trouvé la bague, bien sûr, Francis était tellement peu doué pour cacher les choses.

* * *

Ils allaient vivre ensemble.

* * *

Ils allaient avoir des enfants, en adopteraient, constitueraient leur petite famille qu'ils aimeraient de tout leur cœur.

* * *

Ils allaient vivre vieux, à se disputer pour un rien et s'embrasser pour tout, les yeux pétillants d'amour et le cœur allégé par le bonheur simple d'être en vie.

* * *

 _Être en vie..._

* * *

Arthur marcha mécaniquement, écarta les gens présent, s'agenouilla – tira.

Yeux clos.

Bouche fermée.

Et plus de cœur battant pour lui.

Francis...

 _Francis..._

Il hurla, agrippa le corps de son amant.

* * *

Non non non...

* * *

Ce ne pouvait être la vérité véritable et implacable...

* * *

 _Tout n'était que mensonge._

* * *

« Tu sais Francis... Je ne le pensais pas... Je ne voulais pas tout donner, pas toi... Je voulais te garder, te garder précieusement à mes côtés... Tu n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je t'en veux tellement, si tu savais.

Je te déteste.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit... ?

Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé seul... Tu aurais dû me partager tes soupçons...

… Mais comme ce devait être dur pour toi... De penser qu'une des personnes que tu aimais le plus soit un meurtrier...

Parce que tu l'aimais, cet imbécile... Putain tu l'aimais. Et ce con t'aimait. Il me l'a dit, bordel, il me l'a dit, il m'a dit « S'il te plaît, moi aussi j'aime Francis, moi aussi je veux de ses nouvelles, dis-moi comment il va Arthur, ne sois pas égoïste et dis-le moi... »

Bordel, il, cet abruti, ce crétin fini, ce putain d'espagnol de se souvient même pas t'avoir... T'avoir...

Putain, non, Francis, c'est trop dur...

Je ne peux pas vivre... Sans toi...

Je t'aime trop pour ça...

Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai...

Pour être de nouveau avec toi... »

* * *

Et voilà haha.

Quand je manque de sommeil ça devient n'importe quoi.

Bref, vous l'aurez deviné guys, le principe du Rabbit Doubt implique de tuer des gens. En l'occurrence, des loups infiltrés parmi les lapins tuent les lapins. Le rôle du MDJ est de, en décrivant les morts et tout, donner des indices sur les loups que les pains doivent relever et comprendre.

Cette fameuse partie où les loups ont gagnés haha.

Bon je sais mon traitement de la mort est juste... Moche. Du deuil aussi. J'en suis la première désolée. J'ai essayé de faire une sorte d'enquête policière et de donner de l'importe au FrUK en même temps... C'est devenu un peu n'importe quoi du coup.

Bref, rien de glorieux, mais j'ai promis de poster, alors voilà-

Je vous fais des bisous à tous !

(Et vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates pourries en review)

PS : Pour la petite anecdote, ce devait être Anri qui tue Francis. Mais du coup, j'ai demandé à Asahi si elle voulait que je sois vraiment horrible, elle a décidé que oui, donc c'est le bro de cœur de Francis qui le tue. Love sur elle *keur*


End file.
